That Time of the Month
by Koneko3
Summary: Everyone's favorite child of the Moon is on her period! How will the Caped Crusader react to this information? With Voodoo dolls, sarcasm, and moodswings, I hope you enjoy this!


Title: That Time of the Month  
Author: Koneko  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romantic Comedy  
E-mail: divinepheonix@hotmail.com  
Webpage: http://www.sailormoon.net/~koneko  
Standard Disclaimer Applies  
  
Authors Notes:  
This is a little diddly that I began when *I* was on my period. I felt  
that the male population deserved to die (because I was in extreme  
amounts of pain and they weren't), do I divised this fic. It turned  
out to be kind of amusing... so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Pretty Much, Usagi Tsukino is on her period. And she's Sailormoon.  
And Mamo-chan's annoying. That's it. Oh, and I wrote this   
sporadically over a two week period (hehe), so it may jump around a   
bit. And if I didn't explain emotions well, tell me!  
  
PLEASE e-mail me! I love e-mail!  
  
----  
  
Usagi lay on her bed, her entire body laid out on the   
bunny-filled cover. Every once in awhile she groaned and looked   
towards the clock, then lowered her face to the bed once more.   
  
The fourteen year old was clad in a flowing nightshirt that   
fell to mid-thigh. Whenever she twisted and turned, it hiked up a bit   
before she pulled it back down. Her hair drooped some, but at this   
particular moment in time, she did not care one single tiny bit. Her   
eyes moved to the clock. It had been fifteen minutes, and the stupid   
pills still hadn't kicked in.  
  
Usagi Tsukino was on her period.  
  
She had discovered it during lunch that day and had promptly   
ran to the nurse's office and grabbed a pad. For the rest of the day,   
she had squirmed in her seat, the pain very, *very* hard to bear. Her   
head had shown this image of the priestess Rei stating in an annoying   
tone, "Deal with it Odango. Maybe it'll help you be a better fighter."  
  
The thing was, Rei just really did NOT understand. That woman   
had it lucky; she never got any pain at all. So, of course, during   
class she had been planning fifty different ways to rip the Shinto to   
pieces. However, she couldn't do that until the damn Advil kicked in.   
Usagi swore to herself that if she ever became a doctor, the first   
thing she would do was make some medicine that would treat the pain of   
cramping and bloating immediately after one took it.  
  
A large cramp subsided, and her breathing sped up so she could   
grab as much oxygen until it began to hurt again. She clutched the bed   
sheet and swore to herself that the entire world sucked and deserved to   
die.  
  
That was when the communicator went off.  
  
Usagi turned her head to the beeping, saw the pink piece of   
machinery blink again and again. She could hear Ami trying to get her   
attention. Slowly, laboriously, she made her way to her desk, picked   
up the devil's tool, and growled.  
  
Ami blinked over the picture, "Having a bad day?"  
  
"Just tell me where the hell the thing is so I can blow it to   
pieces."  
  
To Ami, that was totally unexpected of course, so she   
immediately knew something was wrong, however, she decided to pass on   
bugging her about it until the people of Tokyo were safe, "It's in the   
park."  
  
Usagi turned the thing off, "The Park, wonderful, just dandy.   
It's in the DAMN Park. Of course, it so figures that the stupid youma   
would be in the stupid park which is stupidly over a MILE away from my   
house!"  
  
She jumped out of her window and felt another cramp ripple   
through her. Quickly transforming, the most painful day of her life   
began.   
  
Usagi grumbled all the way there, cursing the life of every   
male in existence. She decided that Tuxedo Kamen would be the first to   
go, screw all of her love for the man. How could she love him anyway?   
She didn't even know him, he just seemed romantic, throwing all those   
stupid roses and making all those stupid speeches. Life would be SO   
much easier without men.  
  
But then again, there would be no one to punish for days like   
these. Usagi Tsukino booted the thought of no men out of her mind as   
swiftly as it had come. Suddenly she got a funny picture in her head.   
She saw "Tuxedo Kamen-sama" in all his romantic glory groaning on a   
bed in complete and utter pain. She giggled a little and ran around   
the corner into the fire soaked area of the Park.  
  
"Meeerrrrcuuuuurryyyyyyy…. How do you destroy it?" she sung   
happily to the blue one.  
  
Ami looked at her strangely, the woman had seemed positively   
demonic over the communicator, and now she seemed as happy as a babe,   
she shook her head, "Try the tiara."  
  
Sailormoon shrugged and through the discus towards the bounding   
youma, it deflected back.  
  
"Well darn. Try again mercury!"  
  
As Usagi waited she began bouncing around the battle scene   
shouting "Singing in the Rain" to the trees. She felt perfectly safe,   
for some odd reason, and just continued being oblivious to the dangers   
of the youma. She was euphoric.  
  
  
  
  
Tuxedo Kamen watched Sailormoon dance around the clearing,   
utterly incredulous. He could not believe her irresponsibility. For   
one thing, she was absolutely unafraid of the youma, which was odd,   
however, she was also ignoring it. The fire-bearing king of idiocy   
could kill her at any time.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen decided to take action.  
  
He swooped down and grabbed her around her midriff preparing to   
run away when suddenly the heroine began smacking him. SMACKING him,   
when he had just been trying to saver her life. He put her down   
immediately and stared at her.   
  
"Don't you ever touch me again, Mr. Tuxedo-Moron," She   
declared, turning around to stalk towards her partners in justice that   
were now arriving.  
  
See, now the masked marauder was completely confused. She   
hadn't stared at him all googily eyed, saying how he was absolutely   
gorgeous. She had been angry with him, when just moments before she   
had been dancing around like she owned the world. Nothing made sense   
to him, so he decided that after the pigtailed maiden of suicide with   
the blond hair and the blue eyes killed the youma, he would steal her   
away.  
  
He watched her converse with the other three Senshi, and when   
she had effectively rid the city of evil once more, he grabbed her and   
made his way to the top of a building.  
  
"What the HELL do you think you're doing, Masked Avenger?   
Didn't I tell you never to touch me again?" Sailormoon screamed at him   
as soon as he put her down.  
  
He was even more confused now, last time he had been alone with   
her she had been trying to give back his locket, but he hadn't accepted   
it. She had seemed so loving then. Now, now she was downright   
malicious. He took a step towards her, "Why weren't you paying   
attention to that youma back there, Sailormoon, it could have killed   
you!"  
  
"My Ass! I was perfectly safe and you know it. Oh, and I have   
a request, since you've stolen me away, I was wondering if you could do   
something for me."  
  
The sudden change of subject and mood caused the caped one to   
stop for a moment before regaining his bearings, "Anything."  
  
"Good. I'd appreciate it if you would punch me out. I'd like   
to be unconscious."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh come on. You know you're going to want to do it at some   
point in the future and now you're getting it in advance. So come on,   
hit me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hey, you said you'd do anything."  
  
"I didn't think I'd be agreeing to hurting you!"  
  
"Well too bad, so lets go," she lifted up her chin, "Hit me."  
  
She seemed angry again. Tuxedo Kamen just shook his head at   
her and prepared to leave. His gaze lingered over her face, which   
would twinge every so often, and the way that her hand hovered over her   
abdomen. Suddenly, he saw daylight.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Oh my God! What?" she questioned.  
  
"You're on your period!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Nah, really? You just figured that out? Well fine, liar. If   
you're not going to hit me, I'm going home and taking about five   
sleeping pills, that should knock me out for awhile."  
  
She jumped away.  
  
  
  
  
"Give me an extremely large hot chocolate, refillable Motoki,   
and some fries with a lot of ketchup." Usagi requested as she sat in   
he arcade the next day.  
  
Motoki looked at her with green eyes underneath blond hair for   
a moment before turning to prepare her order, "You know, it is 30   
degrees [AN: Remember, Japan runs on Celsius] out there."  
  
"Of course I do," she retorted, "Why do you think I'm wearing   
this dress?"  
  
In reality, Usagi was wearing a dress for an entirely different   
reason than she implied, but Motoki did really not need to know that.   
  
She had arrived home at about eight or so, enough time to gulp   
down those five pills and promptly doze for a good twelve hours. She   
had slept through school, simply because her mother hadn't been able to   
wake her, then visited by a doctor. Her mother had been worried.   
However, tomorrow was Saturday so it didn't matter much about missing   
today or the next few, there was only a half day of school.  
  
Motoki set down her order and Usagi took a long, grateful gulp.   
Her eyes closed in ecstasy and she felt the knots in her uterus begin   
working their way out again. She squirted a plate of ketchup onto her   
fries and plopped one in her mouth quickly.  
  
"Jesus, that looks disgusting Odango. Ketchup and Chocolate?"  
  
The sinfully decadent voice of her worst enemy resounded   
through Usagi's ears as she wiped a bit of the red condensed tomato   
away from her mouth. She glared, "It may be disgusting, but it's very,   
very helpful."  
  
"Why? To make you do worse in school?"  
  
"Sure Mamoru-baka, whatever tickles your pickle."  
  
Motoki let out a bark of laughter at that particular moment and   
Mamoru glared at him before he turned his night-blue gaze back onto one   
Usagi Tsukino.  
  
"You're acting very odd today, Odango."  
  
"You act odd every day, but thanks for noticing. Didn't know   
you cared."  
  
Neither did Mamoru but that was beside the point. He pointed   
to her drink, which could easily fill up five of his cups at home, "Are   
you going to drink all of that?"  
  
"You bet your ass on it."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her language, "You're going to turn   
into a blimp."  
  
"I'm already a blimp dimwit, I'm bloated."  
  
"What-oh. Does it come to all women at the same time or   
something, or is whatever higher being up there doing this to annoy   
me?"  
  
"I hope he or she is doing it to annoy you, you certainly   
deserve it," which was the last comment of their conversation. Mamoru   
watched with interest as she swallowed the rest of the meal in under   
five minutes, flounce up, and then walk slowly out the door, every few   
moments uttering under her breath, "Men suck."  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone's favorite super heroine was on the floor of her room   
carving at a piece of wood when her guardian came in. The cat looked   
the girl up and down, and zoomed into the piece of weaponry in her   
arms.  
  
"Tell me Usagi-chan, why exactly are you cutting up that poor   
defenseless piece of wood?"  
  
Usagi turned around the wood dutifully, "I'm making a Voodoo   
doll, see?"  
  
Luna shook her head and decided not to cross that subject, the   
woman would soon find out that messing with things like that was bad   
luck, "The girls wanted me to talk to you."  
  
The blond stabbed at the genital area of the doll, "What for?"  
  
"They've noticed you've been acting a little strange lately and   
none of them had the guts to ask why."  
  
The soon-to-be Princess of the moon pulled a green jacket onto   
the back of the doll, "Ask my mother why there's no more Advil in the   
house, and maybe you'll figure it out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I   
have an annoying man to torture!"  
  
The maroon gaze of a cat followed the bouncing champion of   
justice out of the room in confusion. The cat snorted, Champion of   
Justice, huh? What a champion, using other people to help ease her own   
pain. As Luna trotted out towards Ami's house, she admitted to herself   
that it was a fairly good idea anyway. At least she wasn't reading a   
Manga, which was progress.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi looked over with glee at the black head of hair sitting   
at the counter in the arcade. She pulled out a nice sharp needle and   
began needing it into the abdomen area of the man she currently   
despised.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Damnit," she muttered, "Why can't a stupid Voodoo doll work?   
I mean, it's perfectly fair. He SHOULD feel part of my pain, since he   
insists upon multiplying it with his annoying little arguments that   
always seem to turn his way."  
  
"What was that, Odango?" came the sauntering voice of the REAL   
man.  
  
Usagi quickly hid the doll behind her back, "Nothing. I was   
just complaining about the way nature doled out things."  
  
He turned his head to the side, "Are you having cramps again my   
dear?"  
  
The blond growled in the pit of her throat and dropped the   
doll, attacking. Her fingernails swiped at his face, and her blue eyes   
locked on his own. She charged at him, all of her momentum into   
throwing him down to the ground…  
  
Which of course brought her with him.  
  
She was suitably dazed, having taken the brunt of the fall   
since he had managed to spin in mid air and land on top. She was also   
having trouble breathing, for the entire mass of one Chiba Mamoru was   
lying on top of her. She could feel his breath on her neck, his long   
legs pressed against her own and suddenly… Suddenly something totally   
unexpected happened. Attraction.   
  
Then he ruined the moment by picking up a tool of torture, "So   
what exactly is this, Odango? I have to say it doesn't look much like   
me, although the jacket was a good try."  
  
Usagi glared at the doll, consciously blaming it for her   
current troubles, lying on the ground behind the arcade, underneath the   
most handsome man-if annoying-of Tokyo, and feeling incredibly guilty   
about it to boot.   
  
"Well," she said, pushing up at his chest to try and move, "It   
seems that it didn't work, so what does it matter?"  
  
He remained still, "Aw plenty, Odango. I'm touched that you   
would want to make a Voodoo doll of me. Though why escapes me at the   
moment…"  
  
That blew her up. Her entire temper finally unleashed its   
roaring head, "Because you dimwit, you've been making me feel utterly   
MISERABLE since you found out that I'm on my period! As if it weren't   
bad enough with all the pain, you just had to continue arguing with me,   
didn't you? You couldn't be NICE, for a while, and WAIT until it was   
over. No, you had to make my pain WORSE! So, to compensate, I tried   
to make that little-"  
  
She was cut off in a very unexpected way. With all her ranting   
and raving, she had missed a little bit of gleam in the eyes of her   
'enemy,' she had missed it, and that had been her downfall. She was   
still under him, but now she was connected to him in one more way.   
  
As soon as his lips had touched hers, her breathing had   
stopped. Just plain stopped. All of her senses went into overdrive,   
while her eyes, which were still open, saw the world tip on its axis.   
His gentle prodding caused a slight whimper to escape from her mouth,   
and her eyes to fall shut. Her entire body had exploded into goose   
bumps, and all her attention was focused on that one piece of flesh…  
  
Then he withdrew.  
  
He turned away.   
  
Usagi touched her fingers to her lips. It had been her first,   
and a very nice one at that. But it was from him, a man who before she   
had thought she hated. A man who she had just found out she had an   
attraction for, a man, a man who was not looking at her. For some   
reason, guilt descended upon her tiny shoulders. Standing up quickly   
and quietly, she ran.  
  
  
  
  
"God Damnit!" came the scream of one Champion of Justice in   
civilian form, "Why does he have to do things like that? Couldn't he   
stop confusing me, stop arguing with me, stop ATTRACTING me, damnit,   
for one moment of his sorry life?!"  
  
Currently stomping around in her room, Usagi made quite the   
picture. Anyone with brains could tell she was royally pissed off,   
although often her jumbled sentences only made sense to her alone.   
  
Steam rose from her ears, "What is his problem? You'd think   
that he could be nice, but NO! I don't think NICE is even in his   
FREAKING vocabulary! What I need right now is a youma to take all this   
excess energy out on…"  
  
Like a force from the stars, the pink communicator went off.   
However, unlike the last time, Usagi was pleased, even euphoric to hear   
the beeping. She ran over to the sound and dug underneath the clothes,   
dirty dishes, school books, eaten cookies-hey, that's still good-and   
appeared triumphant with communicator in hand.  
  
"Pink one here."  
  
"Ya Usagi, we've got a big problem on the top of the Kami   
Apartment building, if you could, ya know, just help us out a bit?"   
  
The sarcastic voice of Rei couldn't even bring the past's Moon   
Princess down from her euphoria, "Got it Mars! I'll be there in a   
jiffy!"  
  
After a quick bit of nudity and lights, Usagi was out of her   
room. She climbed up to the top of her home, and began jumping   
rooftops. Humming her way there, she glanced down to the people below   
her every little bit. It was amazing how people could just scurry   
along with their lives when the world was in danger… but then again, if   
they couldn't she wouldn't have a job.  
  
Sailormoon felt the chill of the afternoon begin to seep around   
her lags. She muttered something choice about short skirts, and then   
arrived on the top of Kami Apartments.  
  
"A big problem, huh Mars? Wow, I guess banana's are more   
slippery than I thought."  
  
The youma was obviously a demon gone wrong. Really, really   
wrong. It was a huge banana with legs, and a faintly feminine shape.   
Whenever it felt like it, 'she' would peel open her top and shoot   
banana goo at the Senshi.  
  
"This is dangerous? Could've fooled me," came the opening   
remark from Jupiter.  
  
"Well, it's annoying and it moves really fast, so I need your   
help, ok? Sailormoon, tiara please." Rei replied stiffly.  
  
The Moon Child picked at her skirt, "Are you certain its not a   
human, doll?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes! Now get rid of the stupid thing!"  
  
Completely affronted, Usagi took off her tiara and threw it at   
the thing. When a cramp came, she doubled over and began howling.   
  
She missed the sounds of the Senshi screams coming at her,   
missed the 'boinging' noise of her tiara hitting off the banana and   
flying back. Flying back at one Champion of Justice.  
  
It was bad enough she was standing on a roof. Added to that   
was that the roof was 18 stories up. Usagi, while not afraid of   
heights, had been worried that Mars would thwap her and she would fall   
over. Alas, it was not to be. Her own tiara hit her instead.  
  
And as one Caped Crusader appeared at the top, he managed to   
see two blond pigtails fly down the other side…  
  
  
  
  
Tuxedo Kamen, a.k.a. the Masked Marauder, ran over to the side   
of the building and looked down, a bleak fear invading his senses. He   
was afraid to see her on the ground, her neck mottled, her body barely   
recognizable. He didn't know what he… no, the WORLD, the FREAKING   
world, would do if Sailormoon died.  
  
He sneaked a peak.  
  
Then looked again.  
  
And flashed back one more time.  
  
He sank to the floor and took of his hat, thanking whatever   
diety was up there. For Sailormoon was not on the ground dead. Nope,   
where she was was much, much better.  
  
She was on the balcony of his apartment… although she seemed to   
be unconscious.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the exclamations of the Moon   
one's followers, "Jiminy Christmas! She could have died!"  
  
"Ya, but she didn't." Mercury replied obviously, "However, we   
do have to figure out a way to get her up from there. We need a rope…"  
  
Mars shook her head, "I'm sorry, sweets, but there isn't a rope   
in the world that could hold that blob, especially at this period of   
the month. Pun intended."  
  
Jupiter blinked, "I don't get it."  
  
The water chick shook her head, "This is no time for jokes, we   
really have to find a way to get that girl back home safely…"  
  
As they began jumping off the building east, Mamoru smiled a   
bit. They had forgotten entirely about him. How interesting. Did   
they just expect whoever owned that apartment to not offer help the   
city's most beloved heroine? Of course not! Especially when the owner   
of the apartment happened to be him…  
  
Detransforming, he walked down the stairs to his room, a grin   
covering his entire face.  
  
A couple of minutes later, the poor banana youma, looking very   
confused, let out a belated scream and disintegrated.  
  
  
  
  
She woke up with the worst headache imaginable, but was   
immediately excited that this pain distracted her from the other one.   
Five days, five FREAKING days, and it still hadn't gone away.  
  
She supposed that what you reaped was what you sowed, but   
damnit, she had been staying more civil with Mamoru… even though he was   
still an idiot. At another twinge of pain, she rectified that and told   
the higher beings he was a saint. Breathing deeply, she assessed her   
situation.  
  
Well, she had no idea where she was. That could always be a   
good thing. Usagi rolled her eyes. However, the area smelled really,   
really nice. Roses, she decided easily. So where could she be?   
Although it wasn't hard to believe that a person would take in the   
famed Champion of Justice, normally if they had the press would bombard   
them at this moment, yet, all was silence.   
  
Sailormoon took a moment to contemplate.  
  
Well, she was still in her Senshi outfit, which was a good, all   
things considered. It wouldn't do to have had some pervert see her   
detransform in all of her naked splendor. Plus the fact that she   
really felt the need to change…  
  
"Hello," came the husky voice from the doorway.  
  
"Why does this seem like a dumb French movie to me? Je ne   
parle pas francais, sorry. Geez, some people can be really weird.   
And why do you keep standing there, oh masked one, could you at least   
tell me how I ended up in here?"  
  
Usagi could practically see the confusion behind that mask, and   
she congratulated herself, "Uhm… you were the one who fell on the   
balcony. I just happened to know a way in here."  
  
"Oh really? Well then, can I leave now?"  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru was stumped. Totally and utterly stumped. See, the   
thing was is that she could leave, there was nothing stopping her. He   
had to keep her here somehow, but how to come up with a plausible   
answer?  
  
"You can't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because… uhm…"  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because I need… I need your help!"  
  
"My help?" there was the eyebrow quirk.  
  
"Uh… ya. I was uhm, wondering if you perhaps knew anything   
about the moon princess… just maybe?"  
  
"Not particularly." She studied her fingernails.   
  
This was not working. He really should have thought up some   
sort of an excuse before he had entered the room. But then again, she   
might have left at that point. Damnit.  
  
"Could you tell me where I am please?" she inquired.  
  
"M-Kami Apartments."  
  
"Still? Did the youma die?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'd guess so, considering that there hasn't   
been any tales of massive fruit on the news yet. I think I'd know   
about it by now." He rubbed at his eyes wearily.  
  
By that one movement, her interest was automatically piqued,   
"So handsome, who are you?"  
  
He looked puzzled for a moment before smiling wryly, "I'm me."  
  
"Well congratulations, I'm me too. What a coincidence, huh?"  
  
He let out a bark of laughter at that bit of cliché nonsense,   
"I suppose so, Sailormoon."  
  
  
  
  
She shivered a little. His laughter had sounded so good in   
this headache induced state, even though it did kind of grate on her   
ears. The moon child wondered for a second how laughter could help a   
headache, but when it got worse she immediately stopped thinking.   
Blinking, she looked into the eyes of her captor… even though she   
couldn't see them.  
  
The area had fallen into a silence, and the two just stared at   
each other. Every movement was observed, every breath. They watched   
like two people finally realizing their life's goal. In amazement.  
  
Sailormoon got out of the bed and stood up, but when the room   
began spinning she discovered that that had not been the best idea in   
the world. Grasping onto the nightstand, she tried to right herself.   
And when the masked marauder arrived to help, she was only happy to   
oblige.  
  
She sunk into his aid, tired, exhausted, and hurting like hell.   
Damn these womanly aspects, would they ever leave her in peace?   
Probably not. However, as long as she had warm arms like these, there   
didn't seem to be much of a problem. She closed her eyes happily and   
let him take hold of her entire body weight. Snuggling her head into   
the crook of his neck, she let out a contented sigh and let the   
headache leave.  
  
His hand stroked her hair soothingly, his other at the small of   
her back. Sailormoon decided right then and there that it was   
*extremely* nice to have someone to lean on. She'd have to practice it   
more in the future; being so independent was tiring.  
  
She looked up with bleary eyes at such a wonderful man. His   
face began moving in towards hers…  
  
"HEY! STOP ASSULTING OUR LEADER, PERVERT!" Jupiter's voice   
rang high in the already ringing head of their 'leader' as the   
Odango-head sighed with disappointment, and promptly began beating her   
head against the hard chest of Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Uh, Jupiter," came the voice of the blue one, "I don't exactly   
think he was assaulting her. I rather think she would have enjoyed   
that."  
  
"Stop stating the obvious," the Priestess of Hikiwa Jinja   
countered, "It doesn't suit you."  
  
His warm hand holding Usagi's head from beating it against his   
chest, the heroine turned, "Really great timing people, and seriously   
Jupiter, you're really dense."  
  
The girl in green blushed, and then turned around with a huff   
and jumped out of the balcony door, "Fine," she threw over her   
shoulder, "Be mean."  
  
The other two comrades left in the room shook their heads and   
looked beseechingly at Tuxedo Kamen, "We're really sorry for the   
interruption, but she does have to go home. We'll leave you two five   
minutes, and then she's gone. Bye lover boy."   
  
They left the couple in each others arms, looking very   
confused.  
  
Silence stretched again.  
  
"Uhm… did you almost just kiss me?" Usagi finally asked.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen looked Sheepish, "Yes."  
  
Usagi smiled, "Cool. That's two in one day."  
  
The man with the top hat began looking jealous, "Two?"  
  
"Yup! You bet! I'm getting to be pretty popular! Too bad the   
other guy is a man I just can't stand. Or at least, I thought I   
couldn't stand. See now I'm just confused. Anyway, I'm sorry we   
couldn't finish this, it probably would have ended more nicely than my   
other one today. Damnable man. I should have punched him after he   
turned away."  
  
She left Kami Apartments, muttering all the while.  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru's gaze followed her out. He was exceedingly and utterly   
surprised. Well, if that wasn't one bit of oddness he didn't know what   
was. If he didn't know any better he'd say that the chit was Usagi.   
Too bad that could never happen, even thought they did look exactly the   
same, act exactly the same, and were both on…  
  
It was Mamoru's turn to bang his head against the wall.  
  
Well, this was a wonderful predicament. He had just kissed   
Usagi, a fourteen-year-old Middle Schooler (isn't that illegal?),   
almost kissed her alternate ego, and still has to find out who this   
other Princess chick is who he's supposed to be with. That's great.   
That's really, really great.  
  
  
  
  
  
On Sunday, Usagi woke up with no cramps. In the bathroom, her   
exclamation of glee could be heard throughout the entire neighborhood.   
At eleven o'clock, her brother Shingo was witness to a scantily clad   
middle school student running around the house screaming, "No more   
pain!!! NO MORE PAIN!!!"  
  
Shingo, hair all a mess, turned to the parading lady, "For a   
month you mean."  
  
She looked at him and tears began forming in her eyes. Damn   
little brothers to hell, they all deserved to die. She left him   
standing in the hall, stomped to her door, slammed it shut, and decided   
to stay out all day.  
  
She left the house in her first pair of jeans for a week.   
Skipping merrily, she visited shop after shop, and ended up splurging   
all of her Sailor V money on clothes, cute bunny stuffed animals, and   
lots and lots of Advil. Her euphoria was to end shortly, however,   
because as soon as she stepped into the Arcade with her bundle of   
packages, who did she see except the one, the only, Mamoru Chiba.  
  
She excited quickly, hoping he hadn't seen her.  
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" she heard behind her, "Usagi, I need to talk   
with you!"  
  
Her body whirled, she dropped all her packages and glared   
evilly before beginning to yell in front of all of Tokyo, "Talk with   
me, huh?! Talk with me! After what you did yesterday you jackal? You   
turned away! TURNED AWAY! Do you realize what that did to my   
self-esteem, which was my first DAMNIT! And you ruined it! I'll never   
forgive you and I never want to see you again!"   
  
She gathered up her packages and left the scene, leaving a few   
clapping pedestrians behind. Her walk was fast, but not fast enough,   
because the man grabbed her arm and dragged her into an alleyway before   
she could protest.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry ok? That wasn't supposed to happen. But you   
know what? I'm eighteen, ok? There's a thing called testosterone   
that's running through my body and when a hot girl is lying underneath   
me my body is going to take advantage of that!"  
  
Usagi looked up with rapture, "You think I'm hot?"  
  
Mamoru growled and spun around angrily, trying to collect his   
thoughts, "Look, I'm apologizing for what happened. I realize that I   
shouldn't have done it, ok? You have my word that it will never happen   
again."  
  
"Why not?" she pouted.  
  
"Oh Jesus, don't tell me you enjoyed it!"   
  
"Is that a crime?"  
  
"We will never be ANYTHING, ok? There's someone else, and you   
are not her."  
  
She blinked liquid away from her eyes before answering, "Who is   
she?"  
  
He looked at her slowly, regretting his rash words, and   
realizing how suddenly the tone of their conversation had changed.   
"She's the Moon Princess, Sailormoon."  
  
"Sailormo-oh dear. Oh dear, Oh dear."  
  
"I agree completely."  
  
Usagi looked into his eyes and saw him for the first time. Her   
pain was over, her moodswings over, and yet, she still saw him as   
attractive and now… now even caring. Suddenly, she knew who Tuxedo   
Kamen was. It scared her to bits, but she knew, and now everything was   
changed.  
  
Damn her period.  
  
"Then I guess we really don't have a chance, do we?"  
  
She really didn't know why it was so important to her, why she   
wanted it so much. Ever since she had originally known him, she had   
hated one part of him and loved the other and now she realized that   
they had been one and the same. If Luna were here, she would have   
said, "There's a thin line between love and hate."  
  
What truth.  
  
"No, Usagi, we don't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Stop apologizing, I understand, seriously. But Mamoru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want you to know that if we don't ever find the Moon   
Princess… I'm still here, ok?"  
  
Emotion filled his face and she reached for his green jacket,   
grasping it wildly and looking into his eyes, willing him to   
understand. This was very important to her, although she didn't   
understand exactly why…  
  
"Ok."  
  
His face descended to hers and he left her a bittersweet   
butterfly kiss before departing. Usagi looked into the now vacated   
space and bit her lip. Damn her period to have her make that voodoo   
doll and cause all this. She'd never have him; she knew it.  
  
She walked out of the alleyway, packages in hand.  
  
  
  
  
A little while later she found out that all that heartache was   
for nothing.   
  
The newly found out Princess of the Long Lost Moon Kingdom   
stared into the expanse at Tokyo Bay, thinking about the events of her   
last menstrual cycle. So many things can happen in 28 days. She was a   
Princess, she had the love of a really hot man, he'd been taken away by   
the Dark Kingdom, ya, but she'd find a way to get him back, no doubt   
about it. There was only one thing that was bugging her.  
  
How was she not supposed to stain that stupid Princess dress   
when she was on her period?! WHY did it have to be WHITE?!  
  
  
----  
  
There. It's over. Did you enjoy it? I hope so. E-mail me! E-mail  
me! And go read some of Meara and Meredith Bronwen Mallory's, they're  
both really good!  
  
Ja!  
3 Koneko  
http://www.sailormoon.net/~koneko 


End file.
